Shinji
by Pepi.Neko
Summary: [KaworuxShinji]"-a dónde vamos? -acaso importa?... -No importa si es contigo"... Shinji se adentra en un particular viaje junto a Kaworu, quien le enseñará que "lo real" no es necesariamente "el mundo real". [Yaoi/ BL]


_**Hola ^^ **_

_**Primer Fic de Evangelion que publico. Y lo publico porque está dedicado a Milaa-chan que está de cumpleaños n_n**_

_**Feliz Cumple~**_

_** Espero les guste...**_

* * *

_"Shinji... Shinji"_

Su nombre resonaba y se repetía sobreponiéndose.

"Shinji"

Provenía de una suave voz masculina que al principio no reconocía. Aquella voz siguió resonando en su cabeza, era cálida, amable, como de un familiar cercano.

-"SHINJI"

Abrió los ojos de golpe y de inmediato quedó cegado por los rayos del sol de la tarde que entraban por la ventana, con el antebrazo cubriose los ojos hasta recobrar la vista, para encontrarse frente a frente con la mirada angelical del chico que repetía su nombre y lo hacía sonar como algo sumamente importante.

Tan pronto lo vio, reconoció al chico.

-"Kaworu" - pronunció su nombre, mas sus labios no emitieron sonido alguno.

- Vamos Shinji - le tendió una mano sonriéndole. Shinji tomó su mano algo confundido, sentía su cuerpo liviano y la voz de Kaworu resonaba en sus oídos como si emergieran, no de los labios de éste, sino de todas partes.

Caminaron por un pasillo que para Shinji parecía infinito. Miró a Kaworu caminar delante suyo, su pelo blanco desordenado, su camisa blanca y pantalones oscuros, el aura angelical que lo caracterizaba. Sí, era él...

"¿_Por qué estás haciendo esto?"_

- "¿A dónde vamos?" - intentó hablar de nuevo, pero sus palabras no emitían sonido. Aún así, parecía que Kaworu le entendía. Volteó para mirarlo

- ¿Acaso importa? - lo miró fijamente a los ojos, pidiéndole que entendiera más allá de lo que esas palabras significaban.

_"No importa si es contigo" _

Shinji sonrió y se dejó guiar. Llegaron a un mirador, desde el cual se podía ver todo Tokio-3, la ciudad fortaleza; y por supuesto, también se veía el precioso atardecer anaranjado que en esos momentos teñía la ciudad de tonos cálidos. Suspiró, una brisa agradable jugueteó con sus cabellos...

Recordó que estuvo en ese lugar hace tiempo, el día que llegó a Tokio-3 para encontrarse con Misato. Al final del día ésta lo llevo para que viera ascender los edificios de la ciudad. Sin duda, en este momento estaba tan maravillado como la primera vez que lo veía. Las primeras estrellas comenzaban a aparecer sobre su cabeza, a medida que el sol desaparecía en un espectacular ocaso.

- ¿Te gusta? - oyó la voz de Kaworu quien aparecía detrás suyo, pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros del menor. - ¿Es lo que deseaste, no?

_"Yo lo deseé"_

-"¿Acaso es esto... un sueño?"

-¿Un sueño?... No... - su mirada se perdió en el horizonte mientras los últimos rayos del sol se desvanecían dando paso a la estrellada noche - pero tampoco podrías llamarlo "el mundo real" - Shinji escuchaba atento la dulce voz del peliblanco. No entendía del todo sus palabras, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando al misterio que siempre lo rodeaba - ...más bien, es la materialización de tus deseos, una idealización de tu mente junto con la mía, pues mi consciente está presente.

_"Mis deseos..."_

- ¿Qué es lo que deseas Shinji? - de pronto se vio recostado en el pasto, mirando las estrellas junto a Kaworu quien lo tomaba de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

- ¿Mis... deseos? - pronunció esta vez en voz alta.

- ¿Me deseas, Shinji?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Me deseas?

- No lo sé... e-estoy confundido... -sentía la fría piel de Kaworu sujetando su mano con fuerza

- ¿Qué quieres de mi, Shinji?

_"Qué es lo que quiero" _

- Quiero...

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Quiero que me aceptes...

Sintió como sus propios dedos apretaban con más fuerza la mano de su compañero.

Su mirada permanecía perdida entre las estrellas, en un infinito espacio. Sintió la mano libre de Kaworu subir a la altura de su rostro y acariciarle la mejilla suavemente. Giró la cabeza con lentitud en dirección a su compañero. Éste lo miraba con su característica sonrisa y sus ojos con un destello carmesí.

- Bésame, Shinji...

El aludido desvío la mirada, ruborizado. Su corazón aceleró y tragó con dificultad. Sin embargo se armó de valor y se acercó al rostro del pálido chico, quien esperaba con los ojos cerrados. Con el corazón latiendole a mil, juntó sus labios con los de su compañero de manera infantil e inexperta. Se separó después de un par de segundos. Sin el valor de mirarlo a los ojos.

- Nada mal... - rió sentándose y relamiéndose los labios. - pero te enseñaré una manera más interesante de hacerlo...- tomó a Shinji del hombro y le instó a sentarse. Colocó su mano suavemente en la nuca de su compañero, enredando sus dedos en aquella negra cabellera.

Shinji, tratando de calmar su agitada respiración, sentía sus mejillas arder, y sin poder mirar a su compañero a la cara sólo asentía ante las órdenes que éste le daba.

- Relájate y cierra tus ojos...

_" Mi corazón... Está latiendo muy rápido"_

- ¿Puedes sentir mi aliento cerca? - Shinji sólo asentía

_"Su respiración... Es muy cálida"_

- Sólo... abre un poco tus labios - Kaworu esperó ansioso, rozando la comisura de los suaves labios de Shinji hasta que éste los entreabrió un poco. En eso momento el peliblanco aprovechó la oportunidad, entreabrió sus propios labios para profundizar el beso, girando un poco su cabeza para mayor comodidad de ambos. Su lengua ansiosa comenzó a inmiscuirse dentro de la cavidad ajena, provocando un leve gemido en el pelinegro al sentir su lengua rozándole deliciosamente.

Se separaron luego de unos instantes. Shinji sentía como si su corazón fuera a salírsele del pecho. Suspiró sonriendo tímidamente con el calor acumulándose en su rostro.

_"¿Qué fue eso?... ¿por qué se sintió tan bien?"_

- Kaworu... Yo...

- Te amo, Shinji...

[...]

- El ritmo cardíaco del piloto se acelera. Misato, hay que terminar con la prueba. - La voz de Maya resonó en el laboratorio central de NERV

- ¡Continúen, sé que puede! - gritó misato en respuesta - Vamos Shinji, sólo un poco más...

- Su presión aumenta, Misato!

- Está bien... Detengan la prueba! - gritó algo molesta y luego murmuró para sí - adolescentes y sus hormonas ...

- Saquen al piloto de la cabina

- Su presión arterial vuelve a la normalidad

- Ritmo cardíaco estable

- Despiértenlo

Los agentes de NERV colocaron a Shinji en una camilla y Misato se acercó para hablarle.

- ¿Haz despertado?, ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien, creo... ¿Qué fue todo eso?

- La prueba para el nuevo prototipo de cabina... El líquido es más potente ya que llega hasta tu cerebro y se mezcla con la materia gris. De esta manera hay una conexión más fuerte entre tus reacciones sinápticas que producen el impulso nervioso que mueve al EVA. Sin embargo, temíamos que el líquido activara partes de tu hipotálamo, pudiendo producirte sueños de connotación erótica durante la prueba...

- ¿Que qué?.. creo que eso olvidaste decírmelo antes de la prueba Misato...

- ¿Entonces es cierto? Tuviste un sueño erótico, Shinji? aw~ dime con quien fue... acaso fue Asuka o Rei? - Shinji se sonrojó completamente avergonzado...

- ¡No te diré nada!

- ¿O acaso fue conmigo? vamos Shinji, dímelo, no se lo diré a nadie... - se burlaba la chica riéndose mientras acompañaba al piloto caminando junto a la camilla cuando lo llevaban a la sala de enfermería...

- Olvídalo Misato... sólo quieres burlarte...

_"Dudo que después de esto pueda mirar a Kaworu a la cara..."_

* * *

_**Si, lo se... final abierto como en todas mis historias... no me odien T_T**_

_***Pepi~ **_

_**Evangelion y sus personajes no me pertenecen u.u**_

_**La historia sí**_


End file.
